


Marry Me

by Sammie_lei



Series: Adventures of marnsthew [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kiss cam, M/M, Very Cheesy, cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie_lei/pseuds/Sammie_lei
Summary: The one where Mitch Marner and Auston Matthews are shown on Kiss Cam and Matthews decides that he's going to propose to Mitch. A scavenger hunt with clues and team members ensues.





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started out as a short one shot about them being on Kiss Cam during intermission, and it kind of snowballed from there. Oops. I don't own any of the characters and this wasn't beta'd so if there are any grammatical errors, just ignore them. Title is based off the song "Marry Me" by Train. I am considering turning this into a series/ multi chaptered. Let me know if that's something you would want to see. This is also my second fanfic I have wrote so go easy on me, I tried. Enjoy :)

It was during an intermission between the 1st and 2nd period, when they put the kiss cam on. The first few of them were cute, displaying an old married couple who kissed sweetly, and another younger couple who were on a date.

The cam suddenly lands on Auston and Mitch who are sitting beside each other on the bench. It really shouldn't be a surprise because they both came out recently as a couple, so this was probably going to happen sooner or later. But neither were really big on public displays of affection. Marner turned to look at Auston, gently grabbing his arm to get his attention. Auston looked down at Mitch and his breath just caught in his throat. Mitch never ceases to amaze him between his looks and his hockey ability. The kid is insanely talented and beautiful. And Mitch chose to be with Auston out of everyone in the world. Sometimes it's hard for Auston to believe that this is his real life. But he is brought by to reality by a slightly frustrated Mitch who is still tugging at his sleeve trying to get his attention. 

Matthews bends down and cups Mitch's face with his gloved hand, giving him a sweet kiss. No matter how many times they do this, Matthews doesn't think he’ll ever get used to this. What started out as a sweet kiss turned heated really fast, and Auston can only hope that the cameras are no longer on him and Mitch. Mitch makes this little noise in the back of his throat and Matthews doesn't think Mitch could be more perfect. That's when Matthews has a revelation. Matthews wants to marry Mitch, spend the rest of his life with him, making him happy and raise kids together. He wants to do all those cliché things with Mitch and can only hope that Mitch wants all of that with him. Before he can give that anymore thought, Mitch pulls away for air resting his forehead against Matthews. He smiles at Mitch like he's the only one in the room and honestly, in Auston's head, he is. He can only imagine the chirps that'll be directed at him later in the locker room.

Later, at home after the game, when Mitch is asleep, Auston starts to put his plan to propose to Mitch into action. After all, Mitch only deserves the best, and Auston is going to give it just that and more. Mitch is it for him and he might be going a little overboard, but he only plans on proposing once in his life, so he figures it's fine to splurge a little. He calls a few of the vets, Mo, and Jake, to help him with his plan. After, he gets back in bed with Mitch and wraps his arm around Mitch’s middle, falling asleep to Mitch’s steady heartbeat and thoughts about their future. 

Finally, the day has come for Auston to propose to Mitch and he is nervous. He keeps thinking about how this could all go wrong and calls Mo in a panic. Mo, thankfully picks up on the first ring.

“Mo, what if this is too soon, do you think we're too young? Should I wait to do this? What if he says no?” Auston rushes on in a panic.

“First calm down bro, maybe to other people this may seem fast, but this is you and Mitch we are talking about. You guys never do things by the rules. And no, you guys aren't too young, plenty of people get married in their mid twenties. He won't say no, that kid is as gone on you as you are on him. If soulmates exists, you guys are proof of it, love at first sight and what not. So, just chill out ok? It's normal to feel like this before proposing, it's called being nervous Auston. I know you're not too familiar with that,” Mo replies. Even when he is trying to calm him down, he still manages to throw a chirp in. 

“Ok, I feel better now, I think you're right,” Matthews says slightly less panicked. 

“Good! Of course I’m right, when am I not? Seriously though, lets go get you you're fiancé,” 

“Haha, hilarious Mo, but yes I’m ready to do this! That for everything Mo!” Auston hangs up,  
he’s feeling a lot better now, and cannot wait to call Mitch his fiancé. 

Earlier that day, Auston had left a trail of clues for Mitch to solve, like a scavenger hunt. Each clue will bring him to another one of their team mates holding the next clue, and one step closer to Auston. 

Mitch finds the first clue on their night stand when he wakes up alone without Auston's arms around him. He's confused at first, and maybe a little cold without his 6’3 furnace by his side, but ultimately he's excited. Auston rarely does things like this, Mitch being the more romantic one of the two, so it's a nice surprise to say the least. The note of the night stand has a single rose attached to it, and the inside the note says “Go visit the player who third wheeled our first date,” Mitch smiles at that and thinks back to their first date at the raptors game and Brandon Prust who ended up being a third wheel after interrupting them. 

Mitch quickly brushes his teeth and gets ready. Matthews had made Mitch’s coffee just the way he liked it and placed it in a travel mug, before he left the house. Mitch sees this kind gesture and can't help but smile at how lucky he is to have Auston in his life. Auston treats him like he is the most important thing in the world, and Mitch doesn't think he’ll ever get used to that. Before Mitch met Auston, he didn't think he'd ever find love after being hurt so many times in past relationships, much less believe in soulmates. But since their relationship started, Auston has changed his mindset with how gentle and patient he is with Mitch, and Mitch can definitely say he now believes in soulmates. Back to the present, Mitch grabs his travel mug, and takes a sip of his coffee before grabbing his phone and keys and heading off in the direction of Prusty’s house. 

Mitch arrives at Prusty’s house and his anticipation is rising as he rings the doorbell. He's literally bouncing on his feet at this point, inner puppy making its appearance. 

“Mitchy!! What took you so long? I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up!” Prusty chirps as he opens the door. 

“You're chirps are almost as old as you Prusty! You need to come up with some new ones!” Mitch chirps him right back. 

“Haha good one young padowan, I can see that I taught you well. Anyways, I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Here's your next clue,” 

“Thanks Prusty, what can I say, I had a great teacher,” Mitch smiles as he takes the next clue from Prusty, sniffing the rose attached to the note. 

“No problem, what are you doing still standing on my front porch? Go get your boy and use protection tonight!” 

Mitch blushes and thanks him again before heading back to his car to open his clue. Once in his car, Mitch reads his second clue which says “I see you solved your first clue! Which means you're once step closer to me. Now, go to the place where I first told you I love you.” Mitch smiles and thinks back to when they were in the Toronto Distillery on top of the Ferris wheel. Mitch starts his car, and heads in the direction of the distillery, singing along to the radio and thinking about all the things he loves about Auston. 

Finally, he arrives at the distillery and parks his car. His anticipation is really setting in and he cannot wait to see Auston so he can smother him in kisses. He sees Mo, standing by the ferris wheel, with another clue in his hand. Mo sees him and smiles waving at him cheerfully. Mitch giggles and waves right back at Mo, jogging up to him. 

“Hey Mo! I see Auston has got you in on this as well!”

“ Haha, the kid can be pretty convincing when he wants to be. Anyways I won't keep you waiting! Here is your next clue!” Mo hands him his next clue, which has yet another rose attached to it. 

“Thanks Mo, hey do you know how many clues are left?” Mitch asks him curiously. He really wants to see Auston so he can thank him properly for this surprise. 

“I do know, but I can't tell you, I promised Auston! But good luck and I can say that this will be worth it in the end!” Mo says winking at him. Mitch can say that Mo cannot wink to save his life. 

“I’m sure it will be! Thanks again Mo!” Mitch is thankful to Mo, for making his transition to the leafs as easy as it's been, and being the best mentor he could have asked for, not to mention helping him and Auston get the heads out of their ass and admitting their feelings for one another. 

Mitch heads back to his car and opens his third clue. He places the rose next to the others. The note says “Good job babe! You found the 3rd clue. You're almost at the end of the scavenger hunt. Now head to the place where we first met, and I feel in love with you at first sight.” 

Mitch immediately thinks of the ACC where they first met in real life. Mitch had been star struck by Auston Matthews, in awe of being in the presence of such a young talent. What he didn't know before now was that Auston feel in love with him at first sight. It had never been brought up before now. Mitch really cannot wait to get to Auston and thank him for everything he has done. Without further ado, Mitch starts his car again, and heads off to the ACC, excitement really starting to take over his body. 

Mitch speeds his way to the ACC and parks his car, jogging into the building. He cannot get to Auston fast enough. He finds Nylander waiting for him in the change room.

“Ny! Great to see you buddy!” Mitch greets him bouncing on his toes.

“Mitch! I know you're excited to see Auston, but maybe just calm down a notch? You're actually bouncing on your feet and looking more like a puppy than usual!” Nylander giggles at him. And Nylander is very cute, maybe if he and Auston weren't together, he'd go for him, he can definitely see the appeal that makes all the fan girls attracted to him.

“I'll try to, do you have my next clue?” Mitch asks him, getting right to the point. As much as he enjoys spending time with Ny, he wants to be in Auston’s arms right now.

“Duh, of course I do., Auston left something for you in your stall,” Nylander chuckles at his eagerness. 

“Thanks Ny! I'll see you at practice tomorrow!” Mitch says heading over to his stall. He finds a suit for him in his stall, and another note. The note says “Hey babe! You found your fourth and final clue! I can't wait to hold you in my arms. Anyways, have I told you lately how much I love it when you smile brightly at me? Well I do, and your smile lights up my world everyday. You can find me at a place where the light illuminates the GTA at night, almost as brightly as your smile lights up my life. Before you do that though, change into the suit I left in your stall. I'll see you soon sweetheart, I love you so much!” 

Mitch is probably smiling like an idiot by the last sentence, but he doesn't even care. He is so close to Auston now. He changes quickly into his suit, and thinks of the CN tower. So he runs back to his car, and heads over the CN tower, to find Auston and thank him for this beautiful surprise. He speeds his way to Auston thanking god that he isn't pulled over by the cops by the time he parks at the CN tower. 

Mitch runs to the entrance, where he is stopped momentarily by a doorman, who lets him know that Auston is waiting for him at the restaurant at the top of the CN tower. Mitch thanks him profusely and runs to the escalator, pushing the up button impatiently. The door finally opens, and he steps in pushing for the top floor and restaurant.  
The elevator ride cannot be any longer for Mitch and he is getting extremely impatient. Finally, he hears the ding signalling that they’ve reached the top floor and restaurant. Mitch runs out of the escalator, and is stunned when he realizes that Auston has managed to close off the restaurant and went to all this trouble for him. He sees a trail of rose petals, leading towards the restaurant and follows them. At the end of the rose petals trail stands Auston dressed in a suit, holding a bouquet of roses like the ones he was given with each clue. He runs to Auston hugging him and thanks him repeatedly. Auston laughs at Mitch and kisses him to shut him up and god Mitch loves him so much. Suddenly, Auston is pulling away, and getting down on one knee. Mitch is completely breathless and maybe a little teary eyed but he’ll never admit that. 

“Mitch, the moment I laid eyes on you I fell in love. I just knew you were the one I was meant to be with. And every moment spent with you just confirmed that. I love you to the moon and back and cannot imagine my life without you. The day we were put on the kiss cam during that game against the oilers, and you kissed me, I knew in my heart, that I had to make you completely mine and god forbid I let anyone take you away from me. So, what I’m trying to say is, will you make me the happiest man in Toronto, by allowing me to stay by your side for the rest of our lives and let me try to make you as happy as you make me?” Auston opens the small box, revealing a simple but elegant blue and silver ring with diamonds engraved. 

“Auston oh my god! Yes I love you too, so much!” Mitch is full on crying by now and it's ok because these are happy tears and he never thought he could have Auston like this. Auston places the ring on his left ring finger and stands up hugging Mitch close to him and allowing Mitch to smother him is kisses. They both pull away to catch their breathe and Auston is gently wiping away his tears. 

“Look at the engraving inside the rings babe!” Auston says, still recovering for their make out session. 

Mitch looks and laughs a little so fond of Auston. It has their jersey numbers along with the date that they first met. 

“It's perfect Auston! I love it!” Mitch is speechless and doesn't know what to say. Words cannot describe his love for Auston which surprising still continues to grow each day. 

“I'm glad babe! You make me so happy. I can't believe I get to spend forever with you!” Auston gushes as fond as ever with Mitch. 

“You make me happy too. Oh my god, we’re finances now!” Mitch cannot believe this. It's unreal to him. 

“We are! Are you hungry babe? You've literally been running around chasing these clues all day!”  
“I'm always hungry! Thanks for this surprise by the way!” Mitch hasn't even noticed the delicious food sitting on the table, he was too preoccupied with Auston. On the table sits two steaks with the fixings, a Caesar salad, bread and a bottle of mitch’s favourite wine. 

“Babe! You spoil me too much! I love it! Don’t ever stop!” Mitch kisses Auston once more, before heading over to the table to begin eating his dinner. 

Auston being the gentle man he is, pulls out mitch’s chair and pours mitch’s wine for him before he starts to serve himself. 

“This is delicious babe! Really hits the spot!” Mitch hasn't even realized how hungry he was before the first bite and inhaled the rest of the meal. 

“You're welcome love. Are you ready for desert?” Auston asks before waving to the waiter to signal them to bring out their desert. 

“There's desert? You're too good for me! How did I even end up with you?” Mitch is amazed with all the effort Auston put into this surprise, and god be jealous ladies and gentleman, because he belongs to Mitch and Mitch doesn't plan on ever letting Auston go. They're fiancés now and it still hasn't sunk in yet. 

“You deserve everything Mitch, which I am more than glad to give you. I got to spend my money one way or another and at least this way I know it won't be wasted. I ask myself that question every day!” Auston is so happy Mitch said yes. He’s going to spend the rest of his life with Mitch beside him and that is the only thing he could ever want in life. 

“You're so sappy Auston!” 

“Only for you love!” And it's true. Before Mitch, Auston had a reputation for being chill and not really caring about this kind of stuff, but Mitch has really changed him for the better. He has made Auston both a better player and a better person, just by being in his life. 

Desert arrives and it's placed in the middle of the table, a slice of chocolate cake to share, and 2 forks. 

“Our trainer is going to hate us, but this is so worth it!” Mitch takes a bite of the cake and actually moans a little because this is maybe the best cake he has ever had. It's soft and moist, and everything one could want in a cake. He takes another piece on his fork and feeds it to Auston. 

“Babe you have to try this, it's life changing!” Mitch gushes, feeding it to him. Auston nods in agreement and they feed the rest of the cake to each other, like a couple in a cliché movie. 

They finish desert, and Auston has one more surprise up his sleeve. 

“The nights' not over yet love, come dance with me?” Auston asks, reaching a hand out to Mitch who gladly takes it and stands up with Auston. Soft music fills the room, and Mitch recognizes it as “Marry Me,” by Train. Mitch giggles a bit at the cliché they make. 

“I can't believe you choose this song babe! Not that I don't love it, but it's kinda a cliché? In a good way though” 

“I don't know any other wedding like songs love, unless you'd prefer a more cliché song like “A Thousand Years,” by Christina Perri?”

“Of course you don't babe, you're too hardcore to listen to this. But no, this is absolutely perfect!” Mitch replies, resting his head on Auston’s shoulder as they slow dance to the song. 

“I try love, I'm glad you like it. You know this morning I called Mo panicked about whether you'd say no,” Auston admits kissing mitch’s hair, smelling his shampoo. 

“Really? Babe you know I could never say no to you, especially to marrying you. You had nothing to worry about!” Mitch kisses him and tucks his face in Auston's neck. 

“We’re really a pair aren't we?” Auston asks laughing a little about how worried he was this morning, when in hindsight he knew that this was a step in the right direction for them. 

The song ends and Auston leads Mitch to his car. Auston had taken an uber to the CN tower, unwilling to be separated from Mitch on the night of their engagement. 

Auston and Mitch arrive home and after Mitch closes the door, Auston starts kissing his neck. Mitch moans as Auston starts biting his neck wanting to leave a hickey. Auston taps Mitch’s thighs, and Mitch jumps into Auston's arms. Auston carries Mitch to their bedroom, where they make love. 

Afterwards, when they’ve both cooled down, Mitch decides to instagram a photo of his ring, captioning the photo, “Guess I'm taken now.” Mitch hasn't really had a chance to admire his ring, which is incredibly detailed and perfect for him and Auston. It's not flashy, but it's not to simple either. It's perfect. Mitch smiles and snuggles closer to Auston, playing with the matching ring that now sits on Auston's left ring finger. He still can't believe they're finally engaged. 

The next morning, he calls his mom to let her know the news, and his mom starts crying tears of joy, which makes Mitch cry all over again as well. Her baby boy is all grown up now and is going to marry someone who is going to treat him the way he deserves. 

“I'm so proud of you Mitch! You grew up so fast!” His mom is sobbing and going off about all the things they need to do in preparation for the wedding, and god Mitch thinks does all that have to be done? If he had it his way, he and Auston would elope and already be married. But, he wants to make his mom happy and if this is the sacrifice then so be it, after all he only plans on getting married once. 

“Mom, why don't you just email me all this information? Or better yet come down to our house?” His mom agrees and hangs up the phone. And everything is finally falling into place. He is finally getting the life he wanted all along and could not be happier with Auston. He’s so glad he was drafted to the Leafs.


	2. Smut interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing smut scene from chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before and cringed as I wrote this. Read at your own risk.

Auston carried Mitch into their bedroom, and gently dropped him onto the bed before taking his clothes off. Mitch made an appreciative sound as he watched his fiancé strip in front of him. Once he finished stripping off his clothes he joined Mitch on the bed and gave him a kiss before proceeding to strip Mitch of his clothes. It's proving to be a difficult task as Mitch keeps sucking hickey’s into his tattoos on his collarbones. 

“Mitch you've got to stop or I can’t take your clothes off,” Auston says slightly frustrated.  
Mitch manages to get the rest of his clothes off but ends up ripped his shirt in his haste.   
“Dammit I liked that shirt too,” Mitch complained.  
“Babe I'll buy you a new shirt, now get back up here,” Auston laughed. They were NHL players; they can afford new shirts.   
“Mm I'll hold you to that babe,” Mitch moaned as Auston began kissing his neck again before bringing their lower bodies together so they could rub off together. Auston groaned as their dicks rubbed together, loving the friction it created. 

“Mhm I need more babe,” Auston moaned, desperate to get more friction on his dick. Mitch smiled widely at him before kissing his way down Auston's body before finally reaching his destination. He placed kisses all over the hard flesh causing Auston to moan out loud. Mitch smirked before taking Auston in his mouth all the way. Auston tried to stay still but it was difficult when Mitch was doing that thing with his tongue.   
“Babe you got to stop or else I'll come like this,” Auston moaned. He'd rather come in Mitch’s ass.   
Mitch pulled off Auston dick, coming back up to kiss him on the mouth.   
“I'm already stretched from earlier today,” Mitch says rubbing himself on Auston's dick.   
“Are you trying to kill me?” Auston asks getting even harder at the thought of Mitch fingering himself for Auston earlier in the day.   
“Me? I would never!” Mitch smirks as he reaches into their nightstand to grab a condom. Mitch opens it with his teeth before placing it on Auston. Auston slides his length into Mitch and Mitch's smirk disappears as Auston begins thrusting into him. 

“Babe you feel so good,” Auston moans and Mitch squeezes his ass to give Auston more friction. Auston speeds up and wraps a hand around Mitch to jerk him off.

“Mmmm Auston, don't stop,” Mitch moans into the pillow in an attempt to quiet his moans so they won't get noise complaints. 

“Mm I'm close babe,” Auston moans biting Mitch’s neck. Mitch tilts his head giving Auston more room to leave hickey’s.

“Me too,” Mitch moans. Auston speeds up his thrusts and Mitch’s hand joins Auston's around his dick. 

They both see stars as they come together. Mitch tucks himself into Auston's side as he tries to catch his breath. 

“That was amazing! Who knew engaged sex would be that good? I can't wait to have married sex!” Mitch laughs kissing Auston’s cheek. 

“Hmm me neither! I could get used to this,” Auston says snuggling closer to his fiancé. No matter how often he says it, he doesn't think he’ll ever get sick of saying it. 

Auston removes himself from Mitch, and gets up to go to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and dispose of the used condom. Mitch makes a noise of complaint, reaching out for Auston. 

“Babe, I’m not leaving you, I'm just going to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth so we can clean up,” Auston laughs at Mitch who is pouting like a little kid. A cute kid, but a kid none the less. 

Mitch unwillingly lets him go, still pouting slightly. Auston grabs a wet cloth and returns to their bedroom, hopping into their bed before cleaning up the drying come on Mitch’s stomach. Mitch giggles because of course he is ticklish, and signs in content when Auston cuddles into Mitch again after cleaning himself up. 

“Good night love,” Auston whispers into Mitch’s ear, kissing his hair.  
“Goodnight baby,” Mitch whispers back. 

Both fell asleep to the other’s heartbeat and thoughts of their coming wedding.


End file.
